Darkhide's Delusion
This story tells of Darkhide's fall. Chapter One Separation Darkhide limped behind the others. His sprained paw yelped whenever he put his weight on it. As he followed the others, he wondered why they made him hunt with them. The Deathmarked knew he was injured. What use would he be? They came upon a beach, it touching the coral-filled waters of a bay. Fish darted into cracks in the reef as they evaded the jaws of a giant toothy salamander. Nyte looked west, the sky dyed red as blood. She carefully stepped forward into the twilight. __________________________________ They feasted on the colorful fish. As they dined, a green Seascale spotted them. An hour later, the east already glowing gold, the Seascale returned. And this time, she was not alone. They chased the intruders away, forcing them into the forest. Darkhide struggled to keep up with the others. A pair of Raptors chased him, bounding over bushes. He leaped into the air, calling his shadowings. He found himself heading towards a clearing, with the searaptors on either side. He had no choice. The sun was on the horizon, blazing as Darkhide leaped into the open. His wispy wings unfurled as he rocketed across the clearing. The shadowy strands that made up his shadowings started to unfurl and fray as he flew across the clearing. His fur started to burn with black flame. Darkhide's shadowings disappeared completely, sending him careening into the bush. The raptors turned away, returning to the shore. Darkhide however rolled from side to side, in an attempt to put out the fire. He started to limp back to the others. Chapter Two Scorn An hour later, Darkhide returned to the Deathmarked. He was met with looks of hate and anger. As he limp off to his stone, he found Nyte awaiting him. She had Scarletblood by her side. Nyte spoke up in a loud commanding voice. "Darkhide, you have violated a rule: Never leave the shade unless you are a Suntouched." "I had to. The raptors were going to eat me." "How do you know that?" Darkhide was silent. "As I thought. Now, you shall have punichment. You will be exiled for one moon. You may not return until after the next new moon. You shall leave after a small meal at sunset. Now, I do not what to see your face until you return Understood?" Darkhide nodded, avoiding the Shadow Alpha's gaze. ____________________________________ Darkhide had a small meal, five rats. He set off, leaving the safety of Deathmarked territory. He walked with his head low, ignoring the rest of the pack staring at him. He headed off in the direction of the Newmoon mountains. Chapter Three Impossible Mountains Darkhide trudged in the snow. It had been three days since he left the pack, and he wondered why he set out, journeying through Tecarria. He caught a mouse whenever he could, and was thirsty. He stopped in his tracks. Infront of him, was the intense mountain light. He sighed, as he couldn't go any farther. He started to burrow into the snow and wait until night. ____________________________________ Darkhide padded through the pass. His red eyes scanned the rocky cliffs. He leaped up the stone ledges. Unbeknownst to the Deathmarked, a pair of eyes was watching him. Novastar looked at the black wolf. Narrowing her eyes, she studied it. Strange. I don't recall wolves living in these mountains. Aren't most in packs to the south? She sighed. I should probably bring him to Skyfallen. I'll grab him, then look for the mountain goat later, Novastar thought, spreading her wings. To Be ContinuedCategory:Stories Category:Shadow's Stuff